The present invention relates generally to power switches and electrical connectors, and more particularly to a new and improved combination, integral, one-piece rocker type power switch and electrical connector module which is particularly adapted for use in connection with the mounting of the same upon a panel member.
Rocker type switches, comprising, for example, a rocker element operatively connected to or associated with a substantially U-shaped contactor having a hairpin configuration, are well-known in the art and are exemplified by means of the rocker switches disclosed within U.S. Pat. No. 6,066,815 which issued to Spedale in May, 2000, U.S. Pat. No. 5,293,018 which issued to Lander in March, 1994, U.S. Pat. No. 4,982,061 which issued to Dignal in January, 1991, U.S. Pat. No. 4,272,662 which issued to Simpson in June, 1981, U.S. Pat. No. 3,879,592 which issued to Comerford et al. in April, 1975, U.S. Pat. No. 3,749,872 which issued to Foster in July, 1973, and U.S. Pat. No. 3,670,121 which issued to Howe in June, 1972. As is also well-known, it is desirable, in the art of fabricating electrical circuits, to operatively associate or connect a suitable switch mechanism to at least one electrical connector in order to control electrical power to various circuits operatively associated with or controlled by means of the electrical connector.
As disclosed within the aforenoted U.S. Pat. No. 6,066,815 which issued to Spedale in may, 2000, the separate manufacture or fabrication of the electrical power switches and electrical connectors as separate or discrete entities, elements, or devices, was noted as not being particularly economical or cost-efficient in view of the fact that the power switches and electrical connectors must initially be separately manufactured, then secondly, the switch and connector units have to be separately inventoried and distributed to suppliers and end users, and thirdly, when the switches and connectors are to be incorporated, for example, within electrical systems or components, the switches and connectors must be separately mounted upon respective supports or bases and then electrically connected together. All of these manufacturing and assembly operations are obviously labor-intensive and time-consuming. Accordingly, the electrical connector-power switch module disclosed within the aforenoted patent to Spedale comprised a combination electrical connector-power switch module wherein the rocker switch assembly and the electrical connector were integrally connected together into a one-piece integral electrical connector-power switch module. Such disclosed one-piece integral electrical connector-power switch modules, however, comprised particular structure which adapted such one-piece integral electrical connector-power switch modules for electrical connection to and mounting upon printed circuit boards. Electrical applications and systems, other than those operatively associated with printed circuit boards, such as, for example, panel-mounted electrical components, can also benefit from the aforenoted manufacturing, distribution, and assembly techniques if a new and improved one-piece integral electrical connector-power switch module can be developed so as to permit such modules to be mounted upon bases, foundations, panels, or the like other than printed circuit boards.
A need therefore exists in the art for a new and improved combination, one-piece integral electrical connector-power switch module wherein the manufacturing process or operation for such a module is substantially simplified relative to the manufacture of electrical connectors and power switches as separate components or elements, wherein the inventory and supply of such connector and switch modules or parts is likewise simplified and more cost-efficient, wherein the manufacture of electrical systems and networks employing such electrical connector and power switch components or elements is necessarily simplified and most cost-effective, and wherein such one-piece integral electrical connector-power switch modules can be particularly adapted for mounting upon bases, foundations, panels, or the like other than printed circuit boards.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a new and improved combination, one-piece, integral rocker-type power switch and electrical connector module which is especially adapted for use and mounting upon a panel or wall member in order to control electrical power to various electrical circuits operatively connected to the electrical connector.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a new and improved combination, one-piece, integral rocker-type power switch and electrical connector module which is especially adapted for use and mounting upon a panel or wall member in order to control electrical power to various electrical circuits operatively connected to the electrical connector and which overcomes the various manufacturing, inventory, distribution, and assembly drawbacks or disadvantages characteristic of conventional or PRIOR ART systems or networks employing separate electrical connector and power switch elements or components.
An additional object of the present invention is to provide a new and improved combination, one-piece, integral rocker-type power switch and electrical connector module which is especially adapted for use and mounting upon a panel or wall member in order to control electrical power to various electrical circuits operatively connected to the electrical connector and which overcomes the various manufacturing, inventory, distribution, and assembly drawbacks or disadvantages characteristic of conventional or PRIOR ART systems or networks employing separate electrical connector and power switch elements or components by enabling the relative simplification and cost-effective manufacture, inventory, supply, and distribution of such power switch and electrical connector components as a result of the fabrication of a one-piece, integral rocker-type power switch and electrical connector module.
The foregoing and other objectives are achieved in accordance with the teachings and principles of the present invention through the provision of a new and improved combination, one-piece, integral rocker-type power switch and electrical connector module which comprises a rocker-type power switch housing which has structure integrally formed thereon which readily permits the mounting of the same upon a wall or similar mounting panel or member. In addition, the lower end portion of the power switch housing is integrally provided with a tubular housing section within which an electrical connector housing is adapted to be inserted. The electrical connector housing is, in turn, provided with a grid-type array of tubular compartments within which electrical connector pins or contacts are adapted to be inserted and secured. The electrical connector housing is also adapted to be fixedly secured within the tubular housing section of the power switch housing once the electrical connector housing is inserted within such tubular housing section of the power switch housing, and accordingly, the fabrication of the combination, one-piece, integral rocker-type power switch and electrical connector module is completed.
As a result of the fabrication or manufacture of such a combination, one-piece, integral rocker-type power switch and electrical connector module, the need for separate manufacture, inventory, supply, and distribution of the particular electrical connectors and power switch components or elements is effectively eliminated, and such components or elements are now able to be manufactured as a single unit or entity in a relatively simplified and cost-effective manner. In addition, the inventory, supply, and distribution of such components or elements is likewise substantially simplified.